Bring Me To Life
by DamonBitesx
Summary: Stiles can never seem to get the girl of his dreams, but what if that changes? Stiles meets an interesting human-being named Annamarie-Lynn Mason. She's beautiful-but also different. Stiles comes to realize that she is keeping a secret... And it's for a good reason. Anna is a Vampire. Will that change Stiles's feelings for her? Will this vampire bring danger into Beacon Hills?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Stiles was curious, he wondered if his insticnts were true. His best friend was a werewolf, and so his is worst enemy... Not only are they dealing with werewolves, there's also witches... There's got to be more out there in this world. Stiles knew that Anna was keeping a secret, but can it really be possible?

While Anna was doing the dishes, Stiles saw a nearby knife, which happened to be sitting on the kitchen table, and he walked over to grab it. When he did, he poked his skin so that way a little pool of his blood could surround on the tip of his finger.

The smell of Stiles blood affected the entire room, which triggered Anna's urge of blood to go wild. The minute the scent went up her nose, she dropped the dish she was washing and turned to face Stiles.

Anna took a step back, which literally had her sitting on the countertop and she stared at Stiles with a frightened look on her face. "What are you _doing_?!" She yelled.

"Stupid knife. Went to bring it to you but it slipped and sliced my finger." Stiles lied as he walked closer to the sink.

The more he closer he was getting, the more Anna was backing away. "Stay away from me with that-" She whispered as she covered her mouth.

It wasn't that she was afraid of the blood, she didn't want to show her true identity; a Vampire. "What's the matter, Anna? It's just a little blood- no big deal. Does it make you squeamish or something?" He asked as he stood next to her now, the foset was still running and Stiles was rinsing his finger and letting the blood wash down the drain.

"Something like that-" Anna responded unsurely as she hopped off the counter top and tried to act normal as possible.

For some reason, Anna couldn't control her urges any longer. The feeling of hunger was taking over her entire body, her fangs were growing in and her eyes were turning red. After turning, Anna grabbed the colar of Stiles's shirt, pinned him against the wall and hissed.

Stiles couldn't help but stare, and he wans't at all scared. Why should he be? With everything that's going on in this world... "Go ahead-" He said as he looked into Anna's red eyes.

"What?" Anna said as she looked at him with confusion. She was looing at his finger, and then back at Stiles.

Stiles nodded his head and sighed heavily. "Go ahead..." He said once more, and Anna could hear it in his voice that he wanted her to, she just didn't know why.

"Why are you doing this?" Anna questioned as she shook her head.

That made Stiles laugh, and he shook his head as well. "Just, _drink _my blood. I've been wanting to know what it feels like for a while now." He responded with a smile.

"I won't be able to stop- I'm _nothing _like my brothers and sister." Anna responded.

Stiles didn't care. "Just _drink_... before it dries up."

Anna stared into Stiles's eyes for a while, but then her head went back and she threw it forward. In a matter of seconds, Stiles felt sharp pain in his finger. But then the pain eased, it turned into-_comfort._.

Stiles couldn't help but let out a light moan of pleasure. Anna stayed in this position for about fifteen minutes, and suddenly a sound of someone rushing by the window startled them. Stiles shook his head, Anna jumped backwards, stared at him and wope the blood away from her lips.

"Why did you let me do that?!" Anna yelled.

Stiles didn't respond, all he could do was stare and a sound of light laughter came from behind them. "Because he's _desperate_, Anna..."

**This is a different story from me, I know I'm currently working on a Delena fanfict, but a Teen Wolf story popped into my head, lol. And I wanted to type something down before I forget. Stiles deserves someone right? He deserves a happy ending in his life, :). This is all I have so far, what do you think? It's just a prologue, to give you an idea of what's going to happen in this story.**


	2. Chapter 1: Something Else is Out There

Scott McCall, a 16 year old teen, was doing his normal routine before he decided to go to sleep, which was stretching for pracice, he's on the Lacross team, and getting things together for his first year of school. It was a Sunday night in Beacon Hills, a small town in California and it was 11:00 P.M.

When Scott finished his warmups, he headed for the bathroom cooled off his face, brushed his teeth and afterwards for some reason a feeling of someone watching him slipped through. Honestly, Scott didn't like the feeling at all so he decided to investigate to see if something or someone was outside.

Before Scott headed out the door he decided to wear his red-jacket and seconds later, stepped onto the porch. Nothing weird out here so far-Scott thought as he crept along the wood, which squeaked from time-to-time and finally he came to a stop.

What am I freaking out for? Scott thought again. But before he can leave, the sound of bushes ratling from up above his house startled him, and that's not all. A body swung down and hung upside down, just dangling.

"Scott!" A familiar voice yelled, but it caused Scott to scream and he was almost ready to swing the bat at his enemy. But luckily his eyes were open the whole time to see it was just Stiles, so he kept the bat away from his friend who was screaming along with him.

After a few minutes of screaming, Scott placed the bat to his side and catches his breath. "Stiles! Stiles what the hell are you doing?!" He yelled.

"You wouldn't answer your phone!" Stiles yelled back, looked at his friend and then looked at the bat near Scott's side. "Why do you have a bat?!"

Scott caught his breath once more and chuckled nervously. "I thought you were a predator?" And shook his head.

"A predator-" Stiles couldn't help but laugh at his friend. "Okay, look, I know it's late but you gotta hear this." Stiles continued. "I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago dispatch called, they're bringing every officer from the Beacon department and even the State Police..." He said quickly.

That had Scott puzzled. Why was there a big investigation? "For what?" He asked Stiles.

"Someone found a body in the woods..." Stiles said as he jumped off from the roof and landed perfectly infront of Scott.

Scott gasped in shock. "A dead body!?" He exclaimed, which was meant to stay in his head, but Scott couldn't help and blurt it out.

"No, a body of water... YES dumbass, a dead body!" Stiles responded sarcastically, which is what he usually does if someone asks a dumb question. Not that Scott could blame him, he was stupid when he asked that out loud.

Scott rolled his eyes at Stile's sarcasm anyways but asked another question. "You mean like a murder?"

"All they said that it was just a girl, probably in her 20's." Stiles responded as he had a unreadable expression on his face, but he continued. "Something tells me it's not a murder."

This kind of made Scott uncomfortable, although he slightly wanted to know more."Hold on-if they found her body, what are they looking for?" Scott questioned curiously while raising an eyebrow.

Stiles chuckled. "That's the best part. For some reason-they only found half." He paused, but Scott knew there was going to be more to the story. "And the other, which is being investigated on, has some bizarre bite marks. They can't seem to figure out what attacked this girl."

"Bite marks?" Stiles questioned out loud once more. "No human can leave bite marks.."

Stiles shrugged a shoulder. "Who knows, Scott. You're a werewolf, maybe there's more out there than your kind. And by the way, we're going- to check it out."

"My kind? Wow Stiles- thanks for that." Scott said annoyingly as he shoved his friend playfully as they headed inside. "Alright fine."

When they arrived to Beacon Hills Preserve, the scenery looked creepy at night. Anything can be out in these woods, but what it is? That's what they're going to find out. Scott felt a little shaky about this whole, looking for a body in the woods thing. He couldn't understand why Stiles talked him into it.

The car came to a complete stop. In front of a chain, that was attached from one trunk to a tree, to the other, to prevent citizens of Beacon Hills to get through. Even a sign was hanging on the chain, which said No Entry After Dark...but that didn't stop the two boys from wanting to explore, they unbuckled their belts and headed out into the night. Scott couldn't help but ask another question. "We're seriously doing this?" He questioned as he pulled up his hood from his jacket.

"Where are we usually when nothing happens in this town?" Stiles asked as he stepped over the chain with a light chuckle.

Scott remained still and scoffed. "I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow." He responded as he decided to follow Stiles.

"Right 'cause sitting on a bench is such a growing effort." Stiles said sarcastically as they walked into the woods.

That irritated Scott. "No, because-I'm playing this year." He said. "In fact, I'm making it in first line."

"Hey! That's the spirit." Stiles said continuing his sarcasm.

Scott decided to change the subject, he couldn't handle his friends sarcasm, so he decided to give Stiles a little taste of his own medicine. "Hey Stiles, didn't you ever think of whoever murdered this girl can still be out in these woods?"

It was quiet as they continued walking. "Um... I guess I didn't think of that." Stiles responded unsurely.

All of the walking up these hills in this area of the woods was really making it hard for Scott to breathe, which isn't good for someone like him with Atshma problems. A nearby tree was coming up, so he took a breathing point, reached for his inhaler and just breathed.

After inhaling a few times, he continued to follow Stiles. While they continued walking, something caught the two boys off guard, so they crawled onto the ground and hid behind a hunched branch. A few feet ahead from them, they saw a shadowy figure speed across the woods and for some reason couldn't see who or what it was.

Along with the speed was a whooshing sound as it ran by the bushes, and as for the trees they went a little crazy. It was almost like when a rain storm hits, and when the wind blows against the branches, everything shakes.

"What was that?" Scott asked as he looked over at Stiles.

Stiles shrugged a shoulder. "I have no idea." He responded as they both stood up and dusted themselves off.

"I think I had enough of this Stiles. Kind of want to get out of here, besides-it's creepy here at night." Scott responded with a slight shudder.

Stiles groaned in frustration, for a werewolf, Stiles would have thought that Scott would be interested in things like this, but he thought wrong. "Fine, scaredy cat.." He said sarcastically as they headed back to the jeep.

"Scaredy cat? That's your best line for someone who's a werewolf?" Scott asked while chuckling.

They walked in silence and as they looked ahead something bright was heading their way. It looked like the cops were finally in Beacon Hills Preserve and Stiles didn't want to get busted by his father.

"Shit, we gotta hide." Stiles said suddenly as he instantly took off and hid behind the trees.

Scott lost track of his friend because of the dark. "Stiles!" He yelled in a whisper, but it was no use. There wasn't a respond. "Damn you Stiles." Scott mumbled as he took off into the woods.

Which was probably not the best thing in the world, since Scott didn't know this area too well and he didn't like the fact that his friend was out there and abandoned him. It must have been five minutes now of Scott walking into the woods.

For some reason, he sensed he was lost and he hated that every time he got deeper into the woods, the creepier it seemed. And like the feeling he had earlier when Stiles scared him, Scott felt that he wasn't alone.

He felt as if eyes were watching him from a distance, Scott stopped walking and turned into a werewolf, just to be sure. Better be safe than sorry. After his transformation, Scott stood still for a few minutes and looked over his shoulders. His instincts were true, something was watching him.

Deep in the trees, way deep into the trees, Scott was able to see two red eyes staring directly his way and he felt frightened. The eyes looked like the were hungry, and whatever it was watching him, Scott stared back, showing that he wasn't afraid, although deep inside he truly was.

Come get me. Scott thought to himself. You want me... I'm here. And it was almost as if the mysterious unidentified thing heard him. The eyes were moving fast in the darkness and a figure of a human-body attacked him.

They were both rolling down the muddy hills of the Beacon Hills Preserve and landed in the opening with a loud thud. Scott howled and the creature hissed. Scott really couldn't tell what it was because of the darkness and he wish he could.

The creature jumped off of Scott, and hunched his back over while Scott did the same. They both stared into one anothers eyes and breathed steadily waiting for the other to make a move.

Scott had enough of this game, so he made the first attack and pinned the creature to the ground. Without hesitation, the figure pushed Scott off of him and pinned Scott against the tree while hissing away.

Scott's transformation wore off and he was back to his human self, just groaning in pain. "You're weak for a werewolf-" The figure hissed in the darkness. "Pathetic."

Scott was irritated, so he pushed the figure off of him and ran as fast as he could. As he was running, he was starting to get dizzy and breathless. He's been running way too much tonight and he can't catch his breath. He needed his inhaler.

As he was looking through his pockets, something caused him to trip. And as Scott landed on the ground, he realized the grounds wasn't the only thing that he was laying on... his eyes looked down his legs and kept looking. So far, he didn't see anything-or so he thought. His eyes looked passed something that should have caught his attention once before.

When they looked back, he screamed and his eyes widen with terror. He found the other half of the body, it looked and smelled horrific. He covered his nose because of the stench, stood up as quickly as he could and dusted himself off.

Scott took a good glance at the corpse as he calmed himself down. His breathing was heavy as he studied the body. It was no one he knew that's for sure, but it looked rough and he felt horrible for the girl who was attacked for no reason.

"What did this to you?" Scott asked.

He definitely knew it was not a human who did this. How can a human just, what looks like, just eat someone alive? Her stomach was torn, and bite marks all over her back. Think I had enough... Scott said as he shuddered when he looked away from the motionless body.

As Scott did, something caught him off guard. The figure that fought him earlier was a few feet ahead. "You think your a tough one, don't you?" The voice said. Scott just stood there, and listened. "Just stay out of my way, or otherwise-you might just make an enemy. And I don't think you want that with me." He threatened.

After staring at the figure for a while, a familiar voice called through the darkness. "Scott!" Stiles called, he sounded close so he decided to run away from this mysterious creature. As Scott continued running he bumped into something and fell backwards and groaned in pain. But he wasn't the only one, someone else groaned in pain as well. "Stiles what the hell-"

"I know, what the hell am I doing?" Stiles groaned as they slowly stood up. "I was looking for you! Where the hell did you go?"

Scott scoffed. "I think the correct question is-where the hell did you go?" He questioned.

"Alright, alright. Sorry for ditching you. My dad thinks I'm still asleep, I didn't want to get busted alright. I had no choice but to run and hide." Stiles responded as the boys dusted themselves off.

They were both together now, that's all Scott thought about. He didn't have to face that thing again and he didn't dare want to say anything to Stiles. The reason why is because Stiles would want to stay longer in the woods and try to see what it was himself. And also he didn't want to say he found the body. He felt disgusted about it.

"So what happened out there?" Stiles questioned while looking at Scott, who was just quiet and that concerned him a bit.

Scott shrugged a shoulder. "Don't' worry about it. Let's just get out of here before your dad busts us for sure."

"Good point." Stiles agreed as they finally came to his jeep, hopped in, buckled up and pulled away.

When Stiles pulled into Scott's driveway, he sighed heavily as the car came to a complete stop and unbuckled his seat belt. "See you at school, bright and early." Stiles said as Scott got out of the jeep and headed towards his front door.

"Yup, see you then." Scott responded.


End file.
